The Daughter-in-Law
by Adelaide Raverin
Summary: "Lucius memang belum sepenuhnya berubah, namun ia tahu pada akhirnya dirinya diterima. Meski Lucius tak mau mengaku…" Kisah Ginny-Draco dan bagaimana akhirnya Lucius menerima menantunya. Bad in making summary and title.


**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling**

 **Nggak usah basa-basi, langsung saja happy reading! :D**

.

.

Ginny mengerjakan laporan perkembangan kesehatan pasien sore itu. Ditemani segelas susu cokelat kesukaannya, tangannya lincah bergerak di atas perkamen sambil sesekali menirukan lagu yang sedang diputar di radio. Beberapa menit kemudian ia berhenti dan mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas.

"Untunglah, jam kerja akhirnya selesai," ia berbicara sendiri, kemudian tersenyum. Ia berdiri dan membereskan berkas-berkas pekerjaannya. Menyimpannya ke lemari arsip, menghabiskan susunya, membereskan meja dan ruangannya, hingga akhirnya ia memakai jubah bepergiannya, bersiap untuk pulang.

"Halo, Denise," sapa Ginny ketika ia di dapur mengembalikan gelas bekasnya. "Sudah jam pulang kerja. Ayo pulang."

"Kau duluan saja, Gin. Para Penyembuh senior itu belum mengembalikan piring dan gelas mereka."

"Oke," kata Ginny. Ia berjalan menuju meja resepsionis yang dikhususkan untuk para pegawai rumah sakit, bersebelahan dengan resepsionis untuk pengunjung.

"Halo," katanya pada petugas yang berjaga. Ginny menyelesaikan urusan administrasinya setelah pulang kerja disitu. "Oh ya, Burton. Sekalian aku ingin mengambil gajiku bulan lalu."

"Oh," respon si petugas ramah, "baiklah. Kau Ginevra Malfoy, kan? Sebentar, ya?"

Si petugas mencari-cari sesuatu di lacinya sambil bergumam, "Malfoy… Malfoy… Divisi Luka-Luka Sihir…"

Ginny mengawasi petugas itu dengan sabar sambil bersenandung. Ini sudah bulan ketiganya tinggal di Irlandia dan bekerja di rumah sakit sihir lokal. Memang tidak sebesar St Mungo di Inggris, tapi setidaknya ia bisa hidup bahagia di sini bersama suaminya.

Ginny terlonjak sedikit ketika pundaknya dipegang seseorang dari belakang. Ketika Ginny menoleh, ia melihat seseorang yang tak asing, tapi rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak dilihatnya. Lama sekali, padahal baru empat bulan yang lalu mereka bertemu.

"Weasley," panggil pria itu. Pria tinggi, berkulit pucat, berambut pirang platina… ya, mustahil ia tak mengenalnya, apalagi pria itu mirip sekali dengan suaminya sendiri.

"Mr Malfoy," kata Ginny otomatis. Ia berusaha tersenyum setulus mungkin, sebab ia sendiri masih bingung kenapa pria itu mau menemuinya.

"Bisa kita—"

"Ginevra Malfoy?"

Suara petugas resepsionis mengganggu mereka berdua. Mau tak mau Ginny kembali lagi menghadap meja resepsionis lagi. Ia mengangkat tangannya tanda meminta lawan bicaranya menunggu sebentar.

Setelah menandatangani ini-itu dan menerima amplopnya, ia kembali lagi pada pria itu. "Ada apa tadi, Mr Malfoy? Maaf terpotong."

"Begini. Pertama-tama tolong panggil aku Lucius saja."

Ginny mengangkat alisnya, namun cepat-cepat diturunkannya karena merasa kurang sopan. "Ya… Lucius," katanya agak kaku.

Lucius mengamati wanita di depannya itu, kemudian berpindah pada amplop yang masih dipegangnya. Menyadari sedang diamati, Ginny cepat memasukkan amplopnya ke dalam tas.

Lucius mengajak Ginny agak ke pinggir, menghindari orang-orang yang mulai berdatangan. Ia berkata, "Begini, Weasley, kami—oh, maksudku Ginevra—"

Ginny masih merasa heran. Tak biasanya Lucius Malfoy mau bicara dengannya atau memanggil namanya. Memanggil pun biasanya cuma 'Weasley' tanpa mau memanggil nama depannya.

"Sudah empat bulan, kan?" tanya Lucius. Ia diam, menunggu sampai Ginny mengangguk. "Empat bulan sejak pernikahan. Narcissa kira kalian akan datang setelah satu bulan tinggal di rumah keluargamu, tapi—" Lucius berhenti lagi, tapi ia tidak berharap mendapat respon Ginny. "Tapi ternyata kalian sudah pergi. Sudah tiga bulan, dan kalian ternyata ada di sini.

"Cissy sangat sedih. Ia selalu memanggil-manggil Draco—dan dirimu."

Perasaan dilema Ginny muncul lagi. Jujur ia masih kurang menyukai ayah mertuanya itu, namun ia tidak bisa tidak menyukai sang ibu mertua yang telah banyak berubah. Sementara Draco, setelah perang usai, ia juga bisa berubah namun Lucius tidak. Draco marah karena itu. Ia marah karena ia tumbuh besar dengan cara yang salah. Ia marah kenapa keluarganya harus jadi keluarga jahat. Dan ia marah karena ia tahu sang ayah tidak akan menyetujui Ginny sebagai pilihannya.

Akhirnya Draco membawa Ginny menetap di Irlandia.

Namun Draco tidak bisa mengabaikan ibunya terus-terusan. Draco mengaku kalau beberapa kali dalam sebulan ia pergi ke Inggris menemui ibunya diam-diam. Pertemuan yang selalu dihiasi air mata sebab Draco pada akhirnya harus pulang ke Irlandia.

"Jadi, _tolong_ ," lanjut Lucius, "maukah kalian kembali ke Inggris? Tinggal di Malfoy Manor?"

Laki-laki yang berdiri di depan Ginny ini adalah Lucius Malfoy. Pria berdarah-murni yang kaya dan arogan. Pria yang berhati dingin. Pria yang bicaranya datar dan tidak hangat, sama seperti bicaranya barusan. Ginny tidak terlalu tersentuh walau kata 'tolong' tidak sering keluar dari mulut Lucius. Ia memang peduli pada Narcissa namun Lucius sendirilah yang menghancurkan perasaan istrinya. Ginny sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai tangannya yang hangat diraih oleh kedua tangan dingin Lucius.

.

XxX

 _Lima tahun setelah lulus dari Hogwarts, Draco mendapat kabar mengejutkan. Kabar bahwa ia akan dijodohkan dengan Astoria Greengrass, adik kelasnya di Hogwarts dulu. Walaupun sudah sering mendengar kalau keluarga darah-murni sering menjodohkan anak-anaknya, namun Draco lupa kalau hal serupa bisa terjadi padanya._

 _"_ _Astoria belum tahu hal ini. Ini masih rencana, tapi kami akan memberitahunya secepatnya," ujar Lucius._

 _Tapi bahkan ayahnyapun tidak menanyakan kesediaan Draco untuk dijodohkan._

 _"_ _Tapi Ayah tahu kalau aku sudah punya calon sendiri," kata Draco lancar._

 _"_ _Si Weasley itu maksudmu? Kau benar-benar serius dengan dia?" sahut si ayah tepat sasaran. Tersenyum setengah mengejek, Lucius berkata lagi, "Sejak lulus dari Hogwarts kau sudah mulai berteman dengan_ orang-orang _itu."_

 _Draco duduk di samping ayahnya dan mendengarkan. Baguslah kalau ayahnya mengerti, tapi jika didengar dari nada suaranya, sepertinya ayahnya tidak akan setuju._

 _"_ _Ayah tidak mau kau menikah dengan si Weasley itu."_

 _Dengan berang Lucius berkata bahwa sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan merestui Draco memilih Ginny jadi pendamping hidupnya. Tidak seperti dirinya, ia tidak habis pikir mengapa si Nyonya Malfoy mau-maunya berinteraksi dengan darah-pengkhianat. Narcissa terbuka pada Ginny seakan-akan tak pernah terjadi sesuatu diantara kedua keluarga mereka._

 _Jika Lucius menginginkan menantu berdarah-murni, Ginny seharusnya sudah cukup baginya. Tapi penyihir berdarah murni haruslah seperti penyihir berdarah murni lainnya. Berasal dari keluarga yang kaya dan terhormat, juga tidak sembarangan bersentuhan dengan hal-hal berbau Muggle. Keluarga Weasley tidak memenuhi syarat itu. Weasley tak ubahnya pengkhianat-darah, yang membuat mereka turun derajat menjadi setara dengan para darah-lumpur._

 _"_ _Mengapa Ayah tidak menyetujui aku bersama Ginny?"_

 _Lucius menatap anak semata wayangnya itu. Yang didengarnya barusan adalah pertanyaan dengan nada memohon. Ia bahkan bersumpah mendengar Draco menyebut nama pengkhianat itu dengan nada sayang._

 _"_ _Kalau kau ingin aku bersikap lunak pada Potter, aku bisa menurutinya," kata Lucius, mengingat remaja yang dulu menyelamatkan keluarganya dari ancaman Azkaban dan pengasingan masyarakat sihir itu. "Namun aku belum bisa bersikap serupa terhadap teman-teman sepergaulannya itu. Mereka dan Potter jelas bukan orang yang sama."_

 _Draco, yang pikirannya kritis itu, menyeringai mendengarkan ucapan ayahnya barusan._ Belum bisa, bukan berarti tidak bisa, kan? _ucap Draco dalam hati._

 _._

XxX

Lucius membuat Ginny kikuk. Tidak biasanya Ginny merasa kikuk di hadapan orang lain. Tapi ini lain. Lucius adalah mertuanya. Bukan sembarang mertua, melainkan mertua yang punya hubungan tidak biasa dengan menantunya. Lucius tidak pernah menyukainya. Pria itu bahkan hampir membunuhnya. Menjadikannya korban buku harian Tom Riddle tanpa sedikitpun merasa kasihan. Padahal Ginny hanyalah gadis kecil berusia sebelas tahun.

Lucius membuat suasana canggung tambah parah. Sikap dinginnya tidak membantu mencairkan suasana. Mereka hanya duduk di taman, memandangi orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Para pasien, pengunjung, Penyembuh…

Ginny tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia tak bisa langsung memberi jawaban. Ia harus mendiskusikannya dengan Draco. Semenjak menikah ia tak pernah memendam perasaan sendiri. Seperti kata ibunya, istri harus berbagi segalanya dengan suami karena mereka teman hidup untuk selamanya.

"Apa Narcissa baik-baik saja?" kata Ginny sambil menatap mertuanya.

Sayangnya Lucius tidak menatapnya balik. "Dia sedih. Dan beberapa kali sakit."

.

XxX

 _Draco ber-Apparate tepat di depan pintu utama The Burrow. Ia menekan bel rumah Muggle yang sengaja dibeli Arthur Weasley di toko perlengkapan rumah dekat Ottery St Catchpole. Dengan sabar Draco memencet berulang-ulang ketika pintu tidak kunjung dibuka. Musim dingin di bulan Desember itu membuat Draco menahan gemeretuk gigi. Ketebalan salju sudah setinggi mata kaki Draco._

 _Lalu seorang gadis kecil yang luar biasa cantik membukakan pintu._

 _"_ _Hai, Domi," sapa Draco kebapakan. Sifat yang luar biasa aneh jika mengingat kelakuan Draco zaman sekolah dulu._

 _"_ _Paman Draco!" Dominique Weasley, salah satu keponakan Ginny berteriak sambil memeluk kaki Draco. Teriakan Domi pastilah sangat kencang karena Audrey, kakak ipar Ginny tergopoh-gopoh ke pintu depan karena mengira sesuatu yang buruk terjadi._

 _"_ _Oh, kau, Malfoy. Kukira," kata Audrey lega. Celemeknya terkena banyak noda, dan dari dalam rumah terkuar bau kue jahe yang baru matang._

 _"_ _Masuklah sebelum tambah kedinginan. Domi, ayo masuk."_

 _Domi merajuk minta digendong Draco. Anak empat tahun itu tergelak senang ketika tangan-tangan Draco yang kokoh menggendongnya._

 _Aroma kue jahe makin terasa ketika Draco masuk rumah. Ternyata di dapur hanya ada Audrey._

 _"_ _Kemana semua?" tanya Draco sambil setengah mengendus udara._

 _"_ _Para wanita sedang berbelanja bahan makanan, sedangkan para pria entah kemana. Tapi ibu mertuaku ada disini."_

 _"_ _Ada apa, Audrey?" kata Molly Weasley, tiba-tiba muncul dengan tumpukan jarum dan benang rajut beraneka warna di pelukannya._

 _"_ _Selamat sore, Mrs Weasley," sapa Draco sopan._

 _"_ _Sore, Draco," balas Molly ramah. "Oh ya, kalau kau ingin tahu, Ginny dan yang lain belanja keperluan rumah tangga," kata Molly, bersiap menghilang. "Dan jangan lupa bersihkan air dan salju darimu."_

 _Draco, yang lupa kalau tubuhnya masih agak basah dan bersalju, buru-buru menggumamkan mantra untuk membersihkan diri. Audrey, yang baru saja memasukkan loyang kue jahe yang kelima, menatap Draco penuh minat._

 _Draco hanya tersenyum. Sebagai Muggle, Audrey pasti takjub dengan sihir di sekelilingnya. Ia dan Percy tinggal di dekat desa Ottery St Catchpole berdampingan dengan Muggle, tapi berada di rumah penuh dengan panyihir seperti The Burrow yang hampir selalu ramai pastilah bukan hal biasa. Kata Ginny, Audrey selalu kelihatan takjub dengan sihir kendati menikah dengan penyihir dan sudah punya dua anak. Kalau mengingat perangai Draco yang dulu, Draco pasti menolak mentah-mentah berada di ruangan yang sama dengan Muggle. Kalau masih bertahan dengan dirinya yang dulu, Draco tidak akan menjadi dekat dengan Ginny._

 _POP!_

 _POP!  
POP!  
POP!_

 _Bunyi pop keras beruntun itu mengagetkan Draco dan Audrey. Ginny, Fleur, Angelina, dan Hermione susul menyusul muncul di dapur._

 _"_ _Aduh!" keluh Audrey kesal. "Sudah kubilang muncul di luar rumah saja!"_

 _Ginny tertawa terbahak mengingat kakak iparnya yang satu ini merupakan satu-satunya non-penyihir dalam keluarga. Audrey suka kaget dan kesal jika ada orang ber-Apparate di dekatnya._

 _"_ _Maaf," kata Hermione sambil meletakkan belanjaannya. "Kau masih belum terbiasa, ya?"_

 _"_ _Kalau kau suka kaget begitu, bagaimana Percy bisa pulang ke rumah? Apa dia tidak ber-Apparate?" timbrung Draco, yang diiringi senyum memuji Ginny. Ginny selalu terpesona dengan Draco yang bisa berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat sejak perang usai._

 _"_ _Dia sudah kusiapkan ruangan khusus untuk datang dan pergi. Ruangan kecil di pojok belakang rumah," kata Audrey, belum pulih dari sindrom kagetnya._

 _Para wanita di ruangan itu terkikik. Audrey tidak biasa mengucapkan 'Apparate' dan 'Disapparate'. Sebagai gantinya, ia megucapkan 'datang' dan 'pergi'._

 _"_ _Mummy!" teriak tiga anak kecil yang tiba-tiba muncul. Victoire, Dominique, dan Fred menghambur ke meja dapur, menggerayangi kantong-kantong belanjaan yang baru dibawakan ibu-ibu mereka. Molly junior ikut bergabung dan membuat suasana tambah berisik._

 _"_ _Stop, anak-anak! Untuk kalian ada di kantong ini," kata Angelina yang masih membawa belanjaannya. Angelina yang berniat menggoda sengaja lari-lari kecil agar anak-anak mengejarnya._

 _Fleur dan Hermione memilih membantu Audrey yang dari tadi bekerja di dapur sendirian dengan cara Muggle, sementara Ginny membawa Draco ke ruang keluarga._

 _Ternyata di ruang keluarga sudah ada dua orang lainnya. Charlie yang baru pulang dari Rumania sibuk mengasuh keponakannya yang paling kecil, Lucy. Bayi perempuan itu tertawa-tawa. Charlie pasrah rambutnya yang sewarna dengan rambut minim Lucy itu ditarik-tarik tangan mungil si bayi._

 _"_ _Malfoy," sapa Charlie ramah. Baru kali ini ia bertemu Draco. Wajar saja, Charlie biasanya pulang hanya dua kali dalam setahun. Masih membiarkan Lucy menarik-narik rambutnya, Charlie berusaha menghindari Victoire yang hampir menabrak dirinya karena mencoba berjalan mundur dengan kecepatan tinggi._

 _"_ _Nah, karena kau berhasil berjalan mundur dengan bagus, maka bolu keju ini boleh untukmu," kata Angelina, yang ternyata 'mengerjai' anak-anak kecil itu sebelum memberi mereka kue-kue. Victoire, yang baru dapat kue, melonjak-lonjak berisik. Tampaknya anak-anak Weasley hiperaktif semua._

 _"_ _Angie, hentikan!" kata Charlie sambil mengusap-usap punggungnya. Angelina, yang ditegur, hanya nyengir. Sepertinya ia ketularan jahil suaminya._

 _Draco, yang menyaksikan keluarga yang sarat warna ini, hanya tertawa, yang makin lama makin hambar. Ginny, yang paham maksudnya, segera membawa Draco ke pojok ruangan, tepat di depan jendela yang menyuguhkan pemandangan halaman bersalju._

 _"_ _Keluarga yang ramai," kata Draco tersenyum datar. "Sampai kita perlu agak menyepi."_

 _Ginny tersenyum tulus. "Belum lagi jika seluruh orang berkumpul. Harry dan Ron masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka, Percy juga. Dia memang orang yang gila kerja. Kalau Dad, mungkin masih di bengkel barang Muggle-nya. George, aku tak tahu dia dimana. Yang jelas tadi waktu aku mau belanja dia masih disini, mencoba membantu Audrey tapi kuenya gosong. Bill ada di kamar, sedang kurang enak badan. Dan kabarnya besok Lavender akan berkunjung disini, memperdalam pendekatan pada Mum dan Dad," kata Ginny panjang lebar._

 _"_ _Kau tidak bingung ya mengingat siapa saja keluargamu, dimana mereka sekarang, dan apa saja yang mereka lakukan?" tanya Draco. Pertanyaan yang sudah pernah diajukan, memang, karena Draco menganggap keluarga ini kebanyakan anak. Kalau menurut pikiran Draco dulu, kebanyakan anak daripada yang bisa mereka tanggung. Tapi lihat mereka semua kini. Anak-anak Weasley sudah bekerja sendiri tanpa perlu dibiayai orangtua mereka. The Burrow yang dulu nampak ala kadarnya pun sekarang sudah kena renovasi sana-sini._

 _"_ _Keluargaku punya jam khusus yang menunjukkan dimana saja mereka sekarang, kau ingat?" kata Ginny sambil menunjuk jam dinding keluarga Weasley. Draco memandangnya penuh minat seakan itu pertama kalinya ia melihat jam keluarga Weasley. Ginny menyambung lagi, "Oh, itu berarti George sedang ada di tokonya sekarang."_

 _"_ _Keluargaku yang ada hanya Ayah dan Ibu. Kakek nenekku sudah meninggal semua. Aku tidak punya kakak, tidak punya adik, dan tidak punya sepupu. Yang ada hanya saudara jauh, dan aku nyaris tak mengenal mereka," kata Draco jujur._

 _Lagi-lagi Ginny tersenyum. Senyum itulah yang sudah cukup membuat Draco bahagia. Senyum itulah yang membuat Draco nyaman mencurahkan hati karena merasa diperhatikan._

 _"_ _Besok aku punya sesuatu untuk kutunjukkan padamu. Datanglah kesini jam sepuluh pagi."_

 _"_ _Memang apa yang mau kautunjukkan padaku besok?"_

 _"_ _Ada deh. Kalau penasaran, kau harus datang," jawab Ginny._

 _._

XxX

"Apa Draco tahu itu?"

"Sepertinya."

"Tapi dia tidak memberi tahuku?" Seketika Ginny merasa kesal. Ia sudah menuruti ibunya: membagi segalanya dengan Draco, tapi suaminya itu ternyata masih menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

Muncul seringai tipis di wajah Lucius. Ginny tahu jika ia tetap kelihatan kesal maka ia akan kalah. Sepertinya Lucius sudah menemukan alasan agar kedua orang itu tidak bersatu lagi.

Ginny menata hatinya. Perkara Draco urusan belakangan. Ia pasti punya alasan melakukan ini. Untuk saat ini Ginny tak mau kalah dari Lucius. Ia akan dan selalu menang seperti sebelumnya. Seperti ketika ia berhasil membawa Draco hingga ke jenjang pernikahan. Memangnya siapa yang bisa melarang mereka? Mereka sudah dewasa. Narcissa merestui. Lucius tak bisa lagi mencegah. Tampaknya ia masih tahu diri sebagai mantan Pelahap Maut yang sedikit banyak bergantung pada belas kasih masyrakat sihir untuk tidak mengucilkannya dan keluarganya. Namun Ginny tahu, Lucius Malfoy masihlah seorang yang anti-Weasley.

.

XxX

Narcissa langsung terisak ketika ia sendiri yang menyaksikan anak dan menantunya keluar dari perapian. Tambah terisak lagi ketika tahu dua orang itu membawa tas besar yang sudah ia duga apa artinya. Dan ia juga masih terisak walau sudah tahu bahwa anak dan suaminya masih saja tidak bisa akur. Seperti ketika makan malam yang seharusnya jadi ajang kumpul keluarga, malah jadi ajang kumpul Narcissa-Draco-Ginny tanpa Lucius.

"Nak, kalian libur sampai tanggal berapa?" tanya Narcissa, menanyai dua orang itu sambil mengelus tangan Draco yang duduk dekat dengannya.

"Kami libur sampai awal tahun, Ibu. Tanggal dua," jawab Draco.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu, Gin? Senang disana?"

"Senang. Teman-temanku baik-baik… _Mum_."

Narcissa terkesiap mendengar panggilan Ginny untuknya. Seketika ia terlihat seperti ingin menangis lagi, tapi ditahannya.

"Mereka manis sekali, kan, Lucius?" Narcissa beralih pada suaminya, yang tak merespon apa-apa. Ia malah menambah lagi porsi makanannya.

Ginny dan Draco memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Malfoy Manor barang beberapa hari selama mereka libur kerja. _Well_ , sebenarnya Ginny yang libur kerja. Draco membuka toko di pasar sihir Irlandia, jadi ia bebas menentukan kapan ingin bekerja.

Narcissa berkali-kali mengungkap kekhawatirannya pada dua orang yang dikasihinya itu, terutama Draco. Ia takut Draco tidak bisa hidup berkecukupan dibanding ketika masih tinggal di Malfoy Manor. Semua akses ke harta keluarga Malfoy ditutup Lucius hingga Draco tidak mendapat apa-apa.

"Tapi aku sudah dewasa, Bu. Aku tidak mungkin terus bergantung pada harta keluarga ini."

"Tapi ini keluargamu sendiri, Draco. Kau memang berhak memiliki harta keluarga Malfoy. Dan kau juga pewaris kami satu-satunya."

"Kami tidak kekurangan. Tidak satupun."

"Benar kalian tidak pernah kekurangan uang, bukan?" tanya Narcissa memastikan entah keberapa ratus kali.

Draco menggeleng. "Kami berdua bekerja. Itu sudah cukup untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari kami."

Narcissa menoleh pada Ginny dan mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihnya. Menurutnya Ginny-lah yang berjasa membuat perubahan pada diri Draco. Draco bukan lagi pemuda manja, namun sudah jadi laki-laki yang mandiri. Draco sudah berusaha membangun kehidupannya sendiri walau tidak dengan limpahan harta seperti sebelumnya. Ia merasa bersalah pernah menghina kemiskinan keluarga Weasley. Kalau bukan karena mereka kekurangan, mungkin Ginny tidak tumbuh menjadi wanita sekuat sekarang. Itu berarti akan memengaruhi putranya pula.

Selama Draco dan Ginny ada di rumah, Narcissa kelihatan lebih baik. Mungkin itu pula yang membuat Narcissa tidak memaksa Draco membantu ayahnya. Ya, selain karena hubungan mereka yang sedang tidak baik tentunya. Mereka menghabiskan waktu bertiga melakukan banyak hal, termasuk berkunjung ke keluarga sihir lainnya. Mereka bahkan mengunjungi Andromeda Tonks dan Teddy Lupin.

.

XxX

 _Esoknya Ginny membawa Draco ber-Apparate ke suatu tempat. Mereka mendarat di sebuah rumah satu lantai yang cukup luas dan dikelilingi kebun. Rumah yang sudah menunjukkan keramahan bahkan dari tampilan luarnya saja._

 _Ginny mengetuk pintu rumah, namun tak kunjung dibukakan pintu._

 _"_ _Ini rumah siapa, sih?" tanya Draco._

 _"_ _Nanti kau juga akan tahu sendiri."_

 _"_ _Tapi kita sudah mengetuk pintu dari tadi. Sebaiknya kita pulang sa—"_

 _DUG!_

 _Draco ambruk. Pingsan setelah sebuah bola menghantam kepalanya keras dari belakang. Lucius pasti akan murka melihat putranya bisa pingsan hanya karena sebuah bola sepak._

 _"_ _Ups! Sori,_ Auntie _Ginny!"_

 _Ginny melihat seorang anak berambut hitam berlari-lari menghampirinya sebelum rambutnya berubah warna dengan cepat menjadi coklat terang._

 _"_ _Itu Draco Malfoy, bukan? Orang yang sering kau ceritakan itu?" tanya anak itu._

 _"_ _Ya! Cepat panggilkan nenekmu. Dia pingsan kena bolamu, tahu!"_

 _"_ _Aduh, Ginny, kenapa kepalaku sakit… aduh Ginny, lebih baik kita pulang saja…"_

 _Draco perlahan bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia tak mengerti mengapa ia bisa berbaring di atas sofa, di ruang tamu sebuah rumah yang belum pernah dilihatnya._

 _"_ _Sudah bangun, Nak?"_

 _Sesosok wanita muncul dari ruangan lain. Mata Draco kurang bisa melihat dengan jelas karena kepalanya masih pusing. Tapi rasanya ia pernah melihat wajah itu…_

 _"_ _Kau tidak apa-apa?" wanita itu kini tersenyum. "Tampaknya kau belum sarapan, ya? Atau habis lembur kerja dan kurang tidur?"_

 _"_ _Bibi Bellatrix?" ucap Draco refleks. Dengan keheranan ia mengucek-ucek matanya. "Kau tersenyum, Bibi? Oh, bukannya kau sudah meninggal?" tanya Draco polos._

 _Wanita itu masih tersenyum. Jelas ia bukan Bellatrix, karena Bellatrix yang asli tidak akan sudi tersenyum dengan tulus, bahkan kepada keponakannya sendiri._

 _Draco merasa pertanyaannya konyol, tapi ia sangat penasaran._

 _Wanita itu kini sudah dekat dengannya._

 _"_ _Kau benar-benar tidak tahu aku?" tanya si wanita itu, agak sedih tapi terlihat maklum._

 _"_ _Kau seperti Bibi Bella."_

 _"_ _Aku bibimu juga, Nak," kata wanita itu. "Bibi Andromeda."_

 _"_ _An..dro..meda?" kata Draco. "Andromeda Tonks?"_

 _"_ _Ya, Draco," kata Andromeda, masih tersenyum._

 _Kali ini penglihatan Draco sudah jelas. Ia memerhatikan wanita di depannya dengan seksama. Wanita di depannya ini bukan main mirip Bellatrix Lestrange, hanya saja wajahnya jauh lebih ramah dan rambutnya berwarna cokelat. Kalau saja Bellatrix orang baik, mungkin sekilas sulit dibedakan dengan Andromeda kecuali dari rambut mereka yang berbeda warna._

 _Draco menatap Andromeda terpana. Seumur hidup, ia belum pernah melihat Bibi Andromeda-nya. Ia juga lupa kalau masih memiliki bibi. Ia tak percaya masih memiliki keluarga orang baik-baik._

 _"_ _Maaf rumahnya masih berantakan, Nak. Aku dan Teddy baru beberapa hari datang kesini."_

 _"_ _Ya.. ya," ucap Draco, masih terpana. "Tahukah Bi, sebenarnya aku ingin bertemu denganmu, namun kudengar kau pindah ke luar negeri."_

 _"_ _Benar. Aku berusaha untuk memulai hidup baru di tempat lain beberapa tahun ini, tapi aku tak bisa," Andromeda tertawa sedih. "Kurasa, semenjak Ted suamiku pertama kali membawaku kesini, tempat inilah hidup dan matiku."_

 _Draco seketika merasakan perasaan hangat menjalari tubuhnya. Orang yang baik yang ternyata bekerabat dekat dengannya ini benar-benar bisa membuatnya nyaman. Dengan enteng diceritakanya hal pribadinya kepada Draco, seakan-akan mereka sudah kenal lama. Seakan-akan Draco mengerti semua yang terjadi pada Andromeda. Ia bahkan jadi sangat marah ketika tahu Bibi Bella-nya membunuh Nymphadora, anak Andromeda, yang berarti sepupu Draco._

 _"_ _Gara-gara perilaku buruk kami di masa lalu aku sampai melewatkan bagaimana rasanya punya keluarga sebaik keluarga Bibi," kata Draco. "Kalau dengan Bibi saja aku nyaris tak mengenal, apalagi dengan Paman Ted dan Dora? Aku tak pernah melihat mereka."_

 _Andromeda tersenyum maklum. "Kau ingin mengunjungi Ted dan Dora? Juga Profesor Lupin-mu?"_

 _"_ _Ahaha…." Draco tertawa hambar. "Aku bahkan tak pernah menyukai guruku yang satu itu. Baiklah, setidaknya ini kesempatanku untuk berbaikan dengan mereka."_

 _Setelah menitipkan Ted kecil pada tetangga, ketiga penyihir berdarah-murni itu berjalan ke makam desa Godric's Hollow. Tak disangka mereka bertemu Harry Potter yang kebetulan juga berziarah. Makam orang tuanya berdekatan dengan makam Lupin, Ted, dan Dora._

 _"_ _Harry, rupanya kita bertemu disini," sapa Andromeda._

 _"_ _Ah… pasti Andromeda mau berziarah juga," kata Harry._

 _"_ _Pasti… memang mau apa lagi? Kebetulan aku juga membawa Weasley dan Draco."_

 _"_ _Hai Harry, apakah Hermione di rumah?" tanya Ginny._

 _"_ _Mengapa ia tidak ikut denganmu kemari?" sambung Draco sebelum Harry sempat menjawab._

 _"_ _Hermione ada di rumah. Kondisinya kurang baik jika harus ikut berziarah."_

 _"_ _Istrimu sakit?" tanya Andromeda._

 _"_ _Tidak," kata Harry membingungkan._

 _"_ _Ah, Harry kalau ditanya muter-muter terus. Pokoknya habis ini kita harus menjenguk Hermione," kata Ginny._

 _Harry tersenyum. "Hermione kurang sehat, tapi sebenarnya dia tidak sakit. Cuma penyesuaian karena dia sedang hamil."_

 _Draco, Andromeda, dan Ginny senang dan bergantian mengucapkan selamat._

 _Setelah bercakap-cakap sebentar Draco lalu memusatkan perhatiannya pada nisan-nisan di sekelilingnya. Selain nisan James dan Lily Potter, Draco juga melihat nisan-nisan Edward Tonks, Remus Lupin, dan Nymphadora Lupin. Mereka keluarga dekat yang seharusnya ia perhatikan. Ia memang tahu kalau ibunya punya kakak selain Bellatrix, namun tak ada yang repot-repot menceritakan siapa namanya dan dimana dia. Terakhir yang dia tahu, anak bibinya itu menikah dengan gurunya dulu._

 _Edward Tonks yang berada sebelah paling kiri adalah Paman Ted-nya. Paman yang sama sekali tidak pernah ia kenal. Nymphadora yang di tengah adalah sepupunya. Kalau bukan karena pernikahannya dan statusnya sebagai pahlawan yang gugur dalam perang, Draco tak akan pernah tahu walau cuma namanya. Sedang yang di kanan sendiri adalah mantan guru yang tak pernah disukainya. Draco tersadar kalau Remus Lupin adalah guru yang sangat baik. Yang membuat Draco tak menyukainya dulu adalah penampilannya dan kedekatannya dengan Harry Potter. Hanya itu. Draco malu mengakui kalau itu tidak bisa dijadikan alasan untuk membenci seseorang. Ia seharusnya tahu kalau Lupin orang baik._

 _Kejadian hari itu membuat Draco mengeluarkan keputusan terbesarnya. Di hadapan Ginny, Andromeda, Harry, dan Hermione, Draco mengutarakan keinginannya untuk menikahi Ginny._

 _Ginny tak bisa berkata-kata. Ia menelengkan kepala, berusaha meyakinkan bahwa Draco bersungguh-sungguh._

 _Draco tiba-tiba keluar dari rumah keluarga Potter dan kembali lagi tak lama kemudian. Ia duduk lagi di sofa dan menunjukkan satu helai rumput di tangannya. Draco mengambil jari manis Ginny dan melingkarkan rumput itu disana. Ia lalu menyematkan sisa ujung rumput hingga membentuk sebuah cincin. Cincin darurat dan tidak biasa, tapi Ginny menyukainya._

 _._

XxX

Masih pagi dan Lucius ada disana ketika itu terjadi. Ginny tidak mau makan pagi walau Draco dan Narcissa terus memaksanya. Ginny sudah kelihatan pucat tapi ia terus mendorong piring yang disodorkan padanya. Pada akhirnya ia menyerah. Bukan menyerah untuk segera makan, tapi menyerah untuk pergi menghilang. Ia masuk ke toilet terdekat dan terdengar suara muntah-muntah yang memilukan hati.

Lucius tampak ingin tahu, tapi ia mengaturnya sehalus mungkin. Ia mengamati dua orang lainnya yang tampak panik dan mengetuk pintu toilet berulang-berulang. Ginny tak membukakan pintu sampai muntah-muntahnya selesai.

Keluar dari toilet, Ginny masih pucat namun wajahnya tampak sedikit cerah. Draco dan Narcissa kelihatan bingung sementara Lucius mengernyitkan dahi. Tapi Ginny tak menjelaskan apapun hingga ia duduk kembali di ruang makan.

"Aku heran kenapa kau tersenyum, padahal habis muntah," kata Draco.

"Kalian tak tahu?" tanya Ginny. Ketika dua orang di depannya masih kelihatan bingung, Ginny menyambung, "Ayolah. Setidaknya kau, Mum. Masa tidak tahu?" Narcissa, masih dengan tampang bingungnya, menggeleng.

Ginny tiba-tiba menatap Lucius. " _Dad_?" panggil Ginny. Sesaat Ginny bisa menangkap senyum tipis di wajah Lucius yang cepat sekali menghilang. Lucius masih belum berubah. Ia ingin terlihat dingin di depan Ginny sepanjang waktu. Berharap menemukan senyum Lucius lagi, Ginny berkata, "Aku telat. Aku hamil."

Tapi senyum di wajah Lucius tidak kembali lagi.

.

XxX

Kembali ke Irlandia, Ginny tetap bekerja walau hamil. Selain karena ingin terus bekerja, rumah sakit juga baru memberikan cuti hamil ketika usia kandungan sudah enam bulan. Tapi ini tidak memberatkan bagi Ginny. Ia mencintai pekerjaannya dan hatinya jadi lebih riang ketimbang bulan-bulan sebelumnya. Ia lega Narcissa baik-baik saja dari cerita kunjungan Draco. Ibu mertuanya itu lebih banyak tersenyum dan sering menanyakan keadaan Ginny dan calon cucunya. Namun selain itu, Ginny lega karena ia akhirnya bisa menghadirkan senyum di wajah Lucius walau hanya bisa sebentar dilihatnya. Ginny tidak lupa kalau ia sudah bertekad untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Narcissa dan Lucius sejak ia dan Draco belum menikah.

Dan itu selangkah lagi akan berhasil. Hanya tinggal Lucius.

Selain itu, Ginny terhindar dari stres selama hamil karena banyak yang memerhatikannya. Keluarga dan teman-temannya di Inggris mengirimnya surat dan hadiah. Bahkan ada kiriman susu hamil dan makanan sehat yang rutin dikirim dari Inggris.

"Pasti ini kiriman Ibu. Memang disini tidak ada susu untuk ibu hamil, apa? Dia tidak sabar bisa segera bertemu cucunya," kata Draco, mengecup puncak kepala merah Ginny.

Ginny hanya tersenyum, karena ia tahu siapa yang sebenarnya mengirimkan paket-paket itu. Draco memang hanya terbiasa dengan kasih sayang ibunya, tapi Ginny tidak. Ginny tahu betul kalau paket-paket itu dikirimkan dengan kasih sayang seorang ayah. Kasih sayang yang berusaha disembunyikan tapi Ginny terlanjur menyadarinya. Terima kasih pada Arthur Weasley yang telah menyayanginya dengan sepenuh hati.

.

XxX

Orang-orang yang menanganinya melahirkan bukanlah orang-orang asing walau Ginny tak terlalu mengenal mereka. Syukurlah, setidaknya Ginny tidak merasa sendirian sementara Draco tidak ada. Tidak ada! Kemana laki-laki itu?

"Madam Horan, sudah kauhubungi suamiku?"

"Sudah, Malfoy. Yakinlah dia akan datang sebentar lagi."

Ginny mengeluarkan suara kesakitan lagi. Ia sudah mau melahirkan namun tidak ada satupun keluarga yang menemaninya. Tapi ini memang diluar perkiraan. Seharusnya ia melahirkan sekitar seminggu lagi tapi ternyata ia harus melahirkan lebih cepat.

"Draco!" kata Ginny geram sambil memukul tempat tidur. Tapi bukan Draco yang datang, melainkan serombongan keluarganya sendiri.

"Sayang, Ginny! Draco memberi tahu kami, dan… oh, dimana dia?" terdengar suara Molly yang panik.

"Dia sudah tahu… tapi… tidak datang dengan kalian?"

"Tenang… tenang, Sayang. Kami disini," kata Arthur sigap, memegang tangan Ginny. Sementara Molly mengusap kepala Ginny, seperti berharap dengan cara itu rasa sakit Ginny bisa reda.

Ginny berteriak lagi dan para Penyembuh menyuruh empat orang lainnya untuk keluar. Hanya dua orang dari keluarga yang diizinkan menemani. Namun belum sampai pintu tertutup, pintu itu terbuka lagi dan muncullah tiga kepala pirang.

.

XxX

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Ginny untuk bisa bertemu bayinya setelah melahirkan. Bill, Percy, George, dan Ron yang datang bersama Molly dan Arthur memandangi adik mereka dengan bahagia. Mereka semua berkumpul melingkari Ginny yang duduk di tempat tidur, menimang bayinya.

Draco ada di sebelahnya. Ia tak hentinya mengelus rambut si bayi, yang ternyata sangat serupa dengan dirinya.

"Dia benar-benar seorang Malfoy," kata George sambil nyengir.

"Ya, aku tak bisa membayangkan seorang Malfoy berambut merah," sambung Ron, ikutan nyengir juga. Semua orang tertawa, kecuali satu orang. Tapi Ginny selalu bisa menemukan senyum singkat Lucius.

"Malfoy selanjutnya pasti ada yang berambut merah. Ya, kan?" kata Draco, menatap sayang Ginny. Istrinya itu mengangguk. Wajah lelahnya sudah berangsur menghilang dan sebagai gantinya senyumnya terus terpajang setiap waktu.

"Siapa namanya?" celetuk Arthur bahagia. "Kau bisa memberinya nama Arthur."

"Arthur Malfoy, eh?" kata Molly sambil menyikut suaminya.

"Kenapa? Itu bagus!"

"Kita serahkan pada Draco dan Ginny saja, Arthur."

"Bagaimana, Gin?" tanya Bill.

Ginny berpandangan dengan Draco. "Sebenarnya Draco tidak punya keinginan khusus. Dia menyerahkan semuanya padaku. Jadi… namanya—"

"Siapa?" kejar Arthur tak sabaran.

"Scorpius. Hyperion. Malfoy."

Para Weasley mengangkat alis. Bagi mereka nama itu aneh, seaneh nama Draco. Namun mereka kemudian tersenyum. Ya, pantas saja bayi itu dinamai begitu. Ia seorang Malfoy dan sangat mirip ayahnya. Para leluhur Malfoy dan Black pasti berbahagia.

Draco kelihatan terkejut. "Itu namanya, Gin? Wah. Terdengar sangat wah." Draco menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan Ginny tertawa karenanya. "Tapi kau tak perlu menamainya seperti itu. Dia tak perlu terlalu mirip denganku."

Mereka tertawa. Narcissa juga. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Ginny bisa melihat senyum Lucius Malfoy yang lain dari sebelumnya. Senyum yang tak kunjung hilang, bahkan ketika Lucius tahu Ginny menangkap basah dirinya. Ginny berhenti tertawa dan ia tersenyum. Ia lega karena ia yakin perjuangan cintanya dan Draco hampir berakhir.

.

XxX

22 November 2004

Draco sudah cukup umur. Aku dan Narcissa sedang mencarikannya pendamping. Tentu saja para gadis darah-murni ada dalam daftar teratas kami. Lavender Brown, Mandy Brocklehurst, Daphne Greengrass (dan adiknya, Astoria), adalah nama-nama yang pertama kali kami pilih karena mereka bertiga teman seangkatan Draco. Kalau saja Pansy Parkinson, Tracey Davis, Hannah Abbott, dan Susan Bones adalah darah-murni, tentu mereka jadi daftar teratas juga. Sebenarnya aku sudah curiga pada seseorang, itu kenapa aku harus mencarikan gadis yang tepat secepatnya.

.

31 Desember 2004

Akhir tahun dan akhirnya kami menemukan gadis itu! Tidak jauh dari daftar semula. Dari keluarga Brown, Brocklehurst, dan Greengrass, yang terakhir yang paling dekat dengan kami. Kami sudah bicara dan kami rasa tak perlu mendekati keluarga lain. Daphne sudah akan dijodohkan, jadi kami dapat Astoria! Draco pasti suka. Astoria cantik sekali dan santun.

.

 _Ginny tersenyum membaca buku harian Lucius diam-diam. Ia memang tahu kalau Draco pernah dijodohkan dengan Astoria Greengrass, namun Draco menolaknya. Lucius dan Narcissa kecewa. Tapi disaat Narcissa akhirnya bisa menyetujui pilihan Draco, Lucius belum bisa._

 _Ginny membaca buku harian Lucius lagi. Dibawah tulisan akhir tahun itu, Lucius bahkan sudah menyiapkan nama-nama untuk cucunya kelak. Ginny mengernyit. Nama-nama itu bukan nama yang umum, seperti nama Draco. Suaminya itu pernah bilang, namanya diambil dari konstelasi bintang, seperti kebanyakan keluarga Black, keluarga asal Narcissa._

 _Deretan nama itu cukup ramai dengan coretan. Nama Andromeda dicoret dengan ditambahi tulisan "_ Aku suka nama ini, tapi ini nama yang sama dengan nama si darah-pengkhianat _" dan nama Draco dicoret dengan alasan "_ Sudah ada yang punya _". Pada akhirnya setelah coretan demi coretan, masih belum ada nama yang pas untuk sang cucu kelak._

 _Tulisan selanjutnya tak ada tanggal, namun Ginny bisa memperkirakan kapan tulisan itu dibuat._

 _._

Draco telah menikahi si darah-pengkhianat. Mereka pergi ke rumah keluarga wanita itu.

.

 _Selanjutnya:_

Draco pergi. Wanita itu juga. Tanpa pamitan padaku mereka pergi ke Irlandia, begitu kata Narcissa.

.

 _Selanjutnya:_

Untuk perempuan

Nama depan: Antlia, Aquila, Carina, Lyra

Nama tengah: Ginevra, Druella, Narcissa

1\. Aquila Ginevra

2\. Antlia Narcissa

3\. Carina

4\. Lyra

Pilihan final:

Nama depan: ANTLIA, AQUILA

Nama tengah: Druella, Narcissa, Ginevra, dsb dsb.

.

Untuk laki-laki

Nama depan: Crater, Cygnus, Leo, Orion, Scorpius, Volans

Nama tengah: Draco, Lucius, Abraxas

1\. Crater

2\. Cygnus Arthur (?)

3\. Leo Lucius

4\. Scorpius Draco

5\. Volans

6\. Orion

Pilihan final:

Nama depan: CYGNUS, LEO, SCORPIUS

Nama tengah: Lucius, Draco, Abraxas, Arthur (?), dsb dsb ...Hyperion?

Scorpius. Hyperion. Malfoy….

 _Toujours Pur_. Selalu berdarah-murni.

.

 _Ginny hampir tertawa melihat nama ayahnya diberi tanda tanya. Mungkin Lucius berpikir keras apa nama Arthur layak dipertimbangkan atau tidak. Kemudian mata Ginny membaca nama paling bawah sendiri. Lalu semboyan itu..._

 _Lucius memang belum sepenuhnya berubah, namun ia tahu pada akhirnya dirinya diterima. Meski Lucius tak mau mengaku._

 ** _x_**

 ** _x_**

 ** _x_**

 ** _x_**

 ** _END_**

 ** _Fic ini salah satu stok lama. Setelah aku ubek-ubek FFN, ternyata pairing Draco-Ginny cukup banyak juga walau nggak rame. Walau pairing ini mungkin terdengar mustahil, tapi lumayanlah buat penghiburan karena saya sendiri kurang setuju sama canon Harry-Ginny apalagi pair fanfic Draco-Hermione (plis jangan bully saya)._**

 ** _Mind to Review? :D_**


End file.
